


Admiral Compensations

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drabble, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-23
Updated: 2007-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q looks after his Captain-no-more</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admiral Compensations

Picard decided that Q truly wished him dead. There could be no other reason for having brought him to Rigel II, insisted they carouse until it was impossible to manage a single task other than lift a glass, and then drag him back up to the room, where it turned out Vash was waiting.

Maybe Q had pity for a man being drug into the Admiralty.

Once Picard had gotten it through his head that Q was not taking no for an answer, it was easy enough to let go. And, by shore leave's end, he was happy he had.


End file.
